Take It Off, Vergil
by KazRed
Summary: Ryder unconsiously notices that Vergil never takes his jacket off, but Dante places a bet on her. Everything ensues. Oneshot. VergilXOC, T. R&R.


**_This oneshot has been camping in my phone for quite some time so I thought why not post it now? Somehow, it became an unintentional Vergil/OC but it happened, okay? Don't judge. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I, unfortuneately, don't own Devil May Cry, but I own Ryder._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take It Off, Vergil<span>**

Ryder watched Vergil as she bit into another strawberry, a little flutter of laughter emitting from the older twin and she frowned, wondering what the hell he was laughing at. But she admired the fact that his hair stayed slicked back, and she still needed to ask him who does his hair because it was almost always immaculate.

"Whatcha thinkin', Ryds?" Dante emerged from the bathroom and stole the fruit from her fingertips, earning a scowl.

_"Vergil..._ I've never seen him without his jacket off. Why doesn't he take his jacket off?"

"That's Verge for ya."

"Can't you tell him to take it off? It's starting to piss me off."

"No can do, babe." He sat beside her on the desk and she dropped her hand from her risen knee, turning her head to glance at him.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're gonna do it."

"What?"

"10 bucks says you can't do it."

"Oh no, Dante. Don't place bets if you know your luck is crap. _20_ says I can." She raised a brow and held out a hand, feeling leather and skin make contact as they confirmed the bet. Hopping off the desk, she stripped off her jacket and dropped it on the floor, Dante's brow rising this time.

"Um... Ryder? What're you doin'?"

"Preparing myself."

"For what?"

_"You_ just watch and enjoy the show." Giggling softly, she fluffed her hair before seductively advancingto the blue-clad man, hopping over the sofa to sit next to him.

"May I help you, Rydian?" Vergil questioned her and she bit her lip in desire, watching his silvery eyes while curling an auburn lock.

"Maybe..."

"What with? It is Dante? I'll kill him for you."

_"Hey!_ I'm right here, ya know?"

"No... It's not Dante. I'm craving something. Better yet, someone."

"Who?" Ryder grinned and moved, sliding onto the unexpected man with her knees beside his hips, flipping her hair back and opening her lids slowly to reveal the dual colours underneath. He gently coiled his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his body, a plotting grin on his face. The chewing stopped, and Dante's jaw slackened in disbelief, damn, she really was gonna make out with Verge. All just to take his stupid coat off.

"Isn't it obvious, Vergil?"

"I don't like pointing out the obvious."

Her tinted, glossy lips parted faintly and he leaned, his lips connecting sweetly with her's. She moaned, moving her lips in rhythm with his and he hugged her, hands having a firm hold of her waist while her hands had two handfuls of his snowy hair, not caring about its immaculate state anymore.

He pushed her back onto the sofa, sliding inbetween her legs and earned a chuckle before their lips met again, this time more hotly and rough. His hands trailed down her legs and she shivered, grabbing a hold of his jacket. _"Jacket..."_ She mumbled  
>between kisses. <em>"Needs to... Come off... Now..."<br>_  
>He broke away from the kiss and planted his foot on the wooden floor, as to not crush the woman under him, and quickly whipped off his jacket with the extra help. She hooked her fingers through his hair and gave him a crushing kiss, something that caught Vergil completely off guard and he decided to play her game. Scraping his tongue on her bottom lip, she offered him access but fought for the dominance as their tongues battled to the death.<p>

Dante sat there, dumbfounded, as he actually monitored Vergil and Ryder really getting at it, and his urges to call someone came sooner than expected. "Holy shit... _Nero!_ Hey kid! Gotta camera in there?"

The young devil hunter stormed out of the kitchen, ready to put this man in his place, but froze when he saw the couple tumble to the floor in a hot mess of gripping hair and stripping off clothes. "Jesus, find a room, you two."

Ryder stuck her hand out and rubbed the tips of her index and middle finger with a thumb, and pointed at Dante, all without breaking free from Vergil's lips. Nero narrowed his eyes at Dante and the half-demon winced, shrugging unwillingly. "What did you do now?"

"Placed a bet to see if Ryder could force Vergil to take his jacket off. It worked but unfortunately, I have to give her 20 bucks."

"Huh, not with that tab you're not."

"Which is exactly _why_ I placed the bet." Ryder instantly pushed Vergil off and jumped to her feet, Nero wanting to burst into tears of laughter as Dante sat there with that glare in his eyes. "You might've won the bet, Ryder, but I thought you were smarter than this."

"You bastard!" She snatched Rebellion off the wall and gathered the shadows around her before tossing it, skewering his bare torso and the blade struck the far wall, his feet inches off the ground.

"Hey! Calm down, baby!" Without warning, she appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke, her cold hands gliding on his chest as the shadows spewing out of her arms fastened Dante onto the wall. He barred his teeth as he felt cold ropes press against his neck, but still kept smiling, which always took Ryder by surprise. No matter what situation he was in, he would smile. He could be eaten alive by a shark, and he wouldn't give a fuck. "Oh, I love my women who can take it rough."

Her voice had turned edgy and a cushion of smoke pushed her upwards until she was eye level. "10 bucks says you won't be able to handle it."

_"20_ says I will."

"Double it and it's a deal."

"What about triple?"

Vergil snatched his jacket from the floor and pulled it back on, and Nero dropped his face in his palm as the two continued ranting. "This is not gonna end well."

"And I can't believe I fell for that."

"Don't worry. We were all starting to wonder if you've ever gotten laid."

Vergil's voice darkened. _"What...?"_

"Nothing." As if nothing happened, Nero walked back into the kitchen whistling a tune and Vergil shook his head as Ryder and Dante carried on their pointless rambling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The ending's a bit rushed but there we have it.<em>**


End file.
